The present invention relates generally to a winding device for music boxes, and more particularly to a laterally disposed winding device for music boxes.
When a conventional music box is placed on its bottom, the revolving axle of its spiral spring faces downward in a vertical orientation for a handle to be connected to the bottom end of the revolving axle, so that when the music box is installed at the bottom of a comparatively heavy ornament, the ornament has to be lifted up in order to turn the handle to tighten the spiral spring; it is very inconvenient in terms of use.
The present invention aims to improve the above drawback by providing a handle disposed at a lateral side of the ornament so that the winding up operation may be proceeded smoothly without the need to lift up the ornament.
Although this type of laterally disposed winding devices may be adapted in various mechanisms to achieve the same effect, the height of the music box and hence the height of the ornament's base will consequently be increased, raising the manufacturing cost.